


The Art of Blackmailing Someone Into Having Wall Sex With You (A Life Lesson from Kurt Hummel)

by lordofthepringles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt blackmails Dave into having wall sex with him. Dave doesn't really mind. Finn might though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Blackmailing Someone Into Having Wall Sex With You (A Life Lesson from Kurt Hummel)

Finn had finally gone to college a year after he graduated. He got a walk on position as a wide receiver at Ohio State, and despite much hate and derision through his college years; he had done well at the NFL combine. Kurt and Burt had gone with him and were stunned and thrilled when news from ESPN that evening said that Finn's showing was the best so far and would all but guarantee him a spot and likely signing in the upcoming draft.

When he was chosen as the number 13th pick in the fourth round, he was ecstatic. He was going to be playing for the New York Jets. Things after that happened in a blur, he was being wooed by various sports agents, publicists, and was even being asked for autographs in airports.

He hated dealing with that stuff though and relied on Kurt to help him. Kurt kept telling him to hold out until he had looked over every option. Then the call came from New York City. One of the nation's best firms were interested in signing Dave and their newest hotshot agent would be in charge. Kurt was excited to read about this opportunity for Finn.

Finn and Kurt agreed that this opportunity was one they should pursue so Kurt set up an appointment to meet with the agency. The vice president of the company sent him the information and hotel information and a week and a half later they were flying to New York City.

Kurt loved the city; he spent his entire college career there and then found a small apartment in Queens so he could stay. He was especially loving that Finn and his wife, Rachel, would be near him. He had missed both of them since he had graduated from NYADA.

He promised Finn a wonderful steak dinner after their meeting and they'd go see a baseball game.

As they arrived at the airport and found their ride to their meeting, Kurt looked over the portfolio he had. He wanted to make sure he got everything Finn wanted and needed. He needed an agent that could get him an extended year contract, one that escalators, and one that would come with an agent who cared about Finn as a person and wanted to see him succeed.

They entered the stark and cold building and Kurt cringed. He hated this type of business. Nothing to make you feel comforted or welcome.

He sighed and went to the receptionist. She told them to have a seat and that someone would be with them shortly.

At least twenty minutes later the receptionist informed them that they could go in.

They were greeted then by a young woman in a business suit who took them to the top of the building.

They walked into an area filled with offices and conference rooms. She led them into an empty conference room, offered them refreshments and told them Mr. Karofsky would be with them soon.

Kurt immediately tensed at that. Mr. Karofsky? Finn didn't seem fazed though and chowed down on a chocolate chip muffin.

Kurt's mind raced however. Karofsky? As in Dave Karofsky? Kurt told himself that there had to be more than one Karofsky family in the entire United States.

And then Dave Karofsky was walking in the door. He looked good and professional and Kurt was shocked to see him.

They hadn't talked at all since Kurt had left the hospital after Dave had tried to commit suicide. He used to feel guilty about that and did wonder from time to time what Dave was up to, but real life happened and there was drama with Blaine and then Adam and Blaine again and he simply forgot about Dave.

Everything that had ever happened between them flushed back into Kurt's mind and he was left feeling angry and guilty and sad.

Dave looked up and smiled at both of them.

"Hey there. It's good to see you again Finn!"

Finn jumped up and shook hands with David.

"Wow, I had no idea you were the agent that was interested in taking my account."

"Yep. I just was hired here about six months ago. You'll be my eighth client."

Kurt piped up,

"Any clients who are noteworthy?"

Dave looked at him and then grinned even wider.

"As always, it's great to see you too, Kurt. And yes, I have four NFL players, one is Andrew Brinner, the starting quarterback for the Detroit Lions, and I have an NBA player, a tennis player, and a swimmer, you may have heard of him, Steve Siler. He just did his eleventh endorsement this month."

Finn looked shocked at that.

"Wow, you have done really well for yourself."

"Thanks. I like the challenge of taking on clients and getting them the best possible deals I can. And if you sign with me, I'll do my best to do the same."

Kurt leaned back and listened to Finn and Dave discussing the possibilities of Finn's contract and what Dave could do for him.

Kurt finally sat forward and cleared his throat,

"This sounds all fine and good, but what are you going to do to ensure that Finn has the best possible? And by that I mean, are you actually going to give a crap about him? Or will this be about the money you can make off him?"

Dave leaned back in his chair and looked at Kurt.

"I don't want Finn to just be another number to you or for him to wake up one day and realize that he made the wrong choice and that he should have gone with a different agent."

Dave put his pen down in his notepad.  
"What makes you so absolutely positive that I won't have his best interest in mind? We've known each other for years."

"Well you and Finn weren't exactly friends in high school."

"I'm not who I was in high school anymore, Kurt."

"Well Finn and I don't know that."

"Whose fault is that?"  
Dave was staring directly into Kurt's eyes at that point.

Finn looked between the two warily.

"Oh, so you're going to go there, now? Are you fucking stupid or something?"

"What? You want to bash my character and list all the reasons why Finn shouldn't sign with my agency? You want to make it personal? We'll make it personal. I can already tell that you don't want Finn to sign with me. So why should I maintain an air of professionalism?"

Kurt was getting angry at this point and just wanted to shut David up.

"Finn can you please leave, so that I can talk to Dave alone?"

Finn just rolled his eyes and picked up his coat.

As soon as the door was closed, Dave leaned back in his chair again.

"What now, fancy?"

"What can you offer Finn that he can't get anywhere else?"  
"The only thing I can offer is that he does know me. And we were friends in high school. After my suicide attempt, he and I played video games together almost every week. Of course, you were too busy to notice or care about me anymore, but just because you decided I wasn't worth your time, doesn't mean everyone felt that way."

Dave continued to stare at him intently while he outlined what he could give Finn as an agent and the look of determination and focus on him, as if he were the most fascinating and interesting person ever, was really hot. Kurt didn't know when it happened, but Dave was one of the fucking sexiest things he had ever seen and while they weren't friends or even remotely close to being civil, Kurt wanted nothing more than to have Dave fucking him into his office wall.

So he said the next thing that popped into his head.

"What will you give me to convince Finn to sign with you?"

Dave dropped his pen in his notepad and stare in shock at Kurt.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me put this simpler. I will tell Finn to sign with you if you fuck me right here, right now."

Dave nearly choked on his tongue.

"I uhh, what?!"  
"What, not interested?"

"Umm, I'm definitely interested, I just had no idea you were."

"How much do you bench press?"

Dave continued to look at Kurt as if he had two heads.

"I don't know. About 460 pounds I think."

Kurt groaned, yeah, Dave could definitely hold him up as he fucked into him. And that thought alone was enough to get Kurt hard.

"Yeah, you're definitely fucking me into that wall."

"Who's to say I want to fuck you?"

"You don't? Because if you don't, I'm sure I can find someone else, perhaps another agent who would be more than willing to, to get Finn to sign with him."

"You're blackmailing me into fucking you?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

Dave pushed his chair back then and stood up.

Kurt had his answer. Dave's pants were tented and his massive thighs, coupled with his enormous chest and arms, made Kurt that much harder.

Kurt didn't waste any time getting his clothing off and soon Dave was standing in front of him wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

Dave was huge. Solid muscle everywhere and just the outline of a six pack. And he was strong and Kurt was ready for him to just pick him up and have his way with him.

He quickly threw the lube and condom across the table to Dave.

Dave slid his briefs down then and out sprang one of the biggest cocks, Kurt had ever seen in his life.

And Kurt couldn't wait to feel it inside him.

Then Dave was sitting back down in his chair and lubing himself up. He told Kurt to get over there.

Dave poured some lubed into Kurt's hand and soon he was preparing himself by fucking himself on his fingers.

He did this as he watched Dave slowly jack himself and if Kurt weren't so desperate to have Dave fuck him brutally into the wall behind him, he would have come right there and then.

Then he was sitting on Dave's lap in the chair and being lowered onto Dave's enormous cock.

It fucking hurt like hell, but soon the burn turn into delicious tingles and fullness. Then he squeezed around Dave and felt the larger man shudder underneath him.

He licked around the shell of Dave's ear and whispered to fuck him through the wall behind him.

Then he was being lifted up and his legs were going around Dave and his back was slammed into the wall. It was magnificent. And then Dave began to thrust up into him at a brutal pace.

Kurt was loving it. The feeling of Dave brushing his prostate on every upward stroke and his head banging of the wall, while being held up and tightly in Dave's arms, was phenomenal.

He couldn't ever remember never wanting a moment to end so much as this one.

He was bouncing around trying to get a hand on his leaking cock, but he had to hold on for dear life. Then Dave adjusted slightly and was hitting his prostate dead on. And if that wasn't the fucking most delicious thing, he'd ever felt.

And he grabbed the first thing he could find to get some sort of leverage, which was Dave's hair.

And Dave's head was being wrenched back and Dave's hand tightened on his thighs even more as he was being held up.

And then Kurt's hands loosened up and his other hand went to Dave's chest and then Dave was kissing him filthily, with a lot of tongue and it was glorious and Kurt just wanted so much for this feeling to last forever.

But he soon felt the familiar tightening in his balls and then he was thrusting his neck back and he was coming on their stomachs.

And then he felt Dave coming and as Dave came he muffled his cries into Kurt's neck as he bit down.

Kurt was still shuddering from his own orgasm and Dave finished his and then Dave sliding down the floor still inside Kurt.

They sat there for a minute trying to catch their breath, when the door opened.

Finn stared at them in shock and then in annoyance.

"So I take it, I'm signing with Dave?"

"Umm yeah. Definitely. You cool with that, Dave?"

Dave just smiled lazily as Kurt grinned at Finn.

Finn told them to put some fucking clothes on then and shut the door.

Kurt got up and sighed as Dave slipped out of him.

"I hope you know that we are doing that a lot more often."

"No complaints from me."

Kurt finished dressing and as Dave was tucking his dress shirt back in, Kurt went over and helped him fix his tie.

Then he was pulling Dave down by that tie and kissing him thoroughly.

"You should pick me up tonight at eight."

"I should do what now?"

"We're going to start dating, so you need to pick me up for our dates."

"Really, Kurt?"

"Yep. I promise you'll love it, because our sex will always be like that."

Dave just groaned and sat back down in his chair.

"You're going to be the death of me, fancy."

Kurt just smiled and walked out.

Finn wasn't too happy with Kurt for the stunt he pulled, but six years later after he had his contract extended and with a huge signing bonus, he got over it. Even though he did walk in again on his agent and his husband, who happened to be his brother, celebrating Dave's big success.

Dave now has locks on every door and Finn has learned the art of knocking and Kurt still enjoys wall sex on a regular basis. And all's well that ends well.


End file.
